Jessie Goes to Hollywood
Jessie Goes To Hollywood '''(also known as '''Ooray for Ollywood and Hey Jessie!)' '''is the twentieth and final episode in Season 4 and ''JESSIE as well as the 98th episode overall. It first aired on October 16, 2015 to 2.43 million viewers. Overview Christina Ross returns home and Jessie Prescott travels to Hollywood for a role in a movie. When the kids realize they still need her, they follow her to Hollywood. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Christina Moore as Christina Ross *Chris Galya as Tony Chiccolini Guest Cast *Xavier Adams as Nomadic Warrior Trivia *This is the series finale. *Skai Jackson posted some pictures on Instagram of this episode. *A spin-off with Emma Ross, Ravi Ross and Zuri Ross was announced and ordered on February 25, 2015. Production began in the spring of 2015. The series is called BUNK'D and premiered on July 31, 2015. It is currently airing its fourth season. ** The fourth season of Bunk'd is not considered part of the Jessie storyline, as the Rosses are no longer appearing in the show, making it a true independent spinoff. *There were originally going to be 23 episodes for Season 4 and the series finale was going to air early 2016, but 3 episodes were cut due to Bunk'd's premiere. *This is the final appearance of Jessie Prescott and Tony Chiccolini. While this is their last appearance on JESSIE, Emma, Zuri and Ravi continue on in BUNK'D. Luke Ross (Cameron Boyce) would not be in the spin-off's first episodes due to Cameron Boyce having a role as Connor on Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Anything ''on Disney XD, but he DID appear in at least two episodes of BUNK'D. *"Tournament of Scepters" is a parody of the very-famous book series-turned-tv series, "Game of Thrones." *Emma, Ravi and Luke are all revealed to be fans of "Tournament of Scepters." *Luke has the last line of the series: "Always." *Morgan Ross is not seen nor mentioned at all in the finale, even by Christina Ross when talking about wanting to stay home for children. She even has aspects of his job, being apart of movie production. *Zuri built her own version of Emma's Solar System for their respective science fair projects. Emma's being in the series premiere, while Zuri's is in the series finale. *The new TV show Jessie got a starring role in what is clearly a parody of the show itself, except with a superhero element added. *Zuri hates cheddar cheese. *Zuri made her solar system project when she was 11, and Emma made hers when she was 13 and you can see how much the characters have changed because Emma did not want Jessie's help while Zuri did. *Bertram Winkle finally told Christina that he's lazy. However, Christina knew of Bertram's laziness all along, stating he was never fired because she and the kids love him too much. *Just as how the first episode began with Jessie thrown to the ground and being found by the kids, this episode ends with the events happening in reverse sequence--the kids finding Jessie, causing Jessie to be thrown to the ground. *Tony moved to Los Angeles, partly to be with Jessie, partly because Mrs. Chesterfield fired him because she bought automatic doors, and partly because he had to drop out of the fire academy due to his allergy to smoke. *Luke and Bertram would later make an appearance on BUNK'D. Jessie is also likely to appear. *Luke does not make good on his promise, as the first episode of BUNK'D establishes that Luke had to go to summer school. However, in a later episode, Luke appeared and told Emma, Ravi and Zuri that he was making straight A's. So technically he did make good on his promise in a different way. However, that promise could've been made too close to the end of the school year and it was too late to bring his grades up so he had to go to summer school. *Jessie kissed Luke on the cheek. This is the second time this has happened, the first time being in the episode Jessie's Big Break. *According to a later deleted tweet by Skai Jackson, the name of this episode was originally "Hey Jessie!" *Some sources, such as the XFINITY catalog, title the episode '"Ooray for Ollywood"'. *The series finale aired on Thursday, November 5th, in the UK. *There were several references to the first episode. *There were also 2 references to the show's name and a line in the show's theme song. *Christina appears in both the series premiere and series finale. *This wasn't the only Disney show finale to air on October 16th. The series finale of ''I Didn't Do It, The Rescuers, also aired that day. *There is apparently an ice skating rink upstairs. *When Jessie and Ravi were exchanging last words, Ravi said that he would make friends and develop an athletic prowess as a joke. He did, however, make several friends at summer camp, and became more athletic in the spinoff series Bunk'd. *The penthouse made an appearance in the season 2 premiere of Bunk'd. *'Jessie '(show) officially ends with Jessie achieving her dream of becoming an actress, Christina becoming a stay-at-home mom, Tony moving to L.A with Jessie, Bertram finally telling Christina he was lazy, Emma, Zuri and Ravi going to summer camp (Camp Kikiwaka in Bunk'd) until they get to have their own dream jobs by the end of the third season and Luke going to summer school. Goofs *Earlier in the episode, Jessie Prescott asked Zuri Ross if her teacher would be happy with her doing the same project Emma Ross did 4 years ago, (New York, New Nanny) but then later in the episode, Emma told Zuri she did it 3 years ago. **Emma isn't the brightest character on the show to begin with, so this may have just been a mistake on her part. Especially since she thought there were 15 planets. *In the ending scene, Jessie was standing next to Tony Chicolini when she saw the kids coming towards her, but when the car hits her, Tony comes running from behind. *The kids would've gotten in big trouble for damaging the Hollywood sign or even hiking up there without adult supervision or permission, but no one seemed to care. *Zuri's Solar System diorama includes Pluto, which is no longer considered a planet as explained in the First Episode of the series which is how Emma was declared a winner. Gallery Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes aried in 2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015